In Honor of LOTR
by Sauron Gorthaur
Summary: Acrostic poems for LOTR. Frodo, Legolas, Theoden, Meriadoc, and much more!
1. Frodo

**A/N: An acrostic poem is one that takes a word, in this case FRODO, and uses the letters as the first letter of each line. – Sauron Gorthaur**

* * *

**In Honor of LOTR**

**by Sauron Gorthaur**

**Frodo**

**F**ar from home, going towards fire

**R**ing-bearer, dwelling once in the Shire

**O**n a mission of horror and dread

**D**oom behind. Death ahead.

**O**rodruin's fires burn bright red.


	2. Sauron

**Sauron**

**S**educed by power long ago

**A**bhorred in might, by free races feared

**U**nder his wrath, all lands laid low

**R**inged in darkness, with fire seared

**O**ver Arda, Middle-earth and Valinor

**N**ow hangs the dread of black Mordor


	3. Aragorn

**Aragorn**

**A** king has risen from the North

**R**agged though he seems to be

**A**nduril's flame is shining forth

**G**one from hiding, forth from Bree

**O**ut of Arnor, a Ranger tall

**R**oyal heir, rightful ruler of all

**N**úmenor's blood is Sauron's downfall.


	4. Legolas

**Legolas**

**L**ight as a cat's step, gliding o'er snow

**E**lven-keen fingers upon a gift bow

**G**reenleaf, a prince of the dark, woodland realm

**O**ne with the forest, with beech, oak, and elm

**L**oyal companion, for Frodo would die

**A**geless and sleepless with far-seeing eye

**S**orrow wilt come of the sea bird's loud cry.


	5. Dernhelm

**A/N: Wow, thanks for all the great reviews. I guess I'll keep on writing as long as everyone keeps enjoying them and asking for more. I'm also willing to take requests. If there's a particular character/place/thing you'd like to see a poem for, let me know. Hannon le, mellyn. – Sauron Gorthaur**

* * *

**Dernhelm**

**D**espair shaped a Shieldmaiden's heart

**E**owyn's anger in a sword to show

**R**iding to play the warrior's part

**N**azgûl's pride with a stab is laid low

**H**ands of healing recalling fate

**E**nding a wrong wrought in Rohan

**L**ove of a steward shall bloodlust sate

**M**aid of the Mark who was no living man


	6. Boromir

**Boromir**

**B**linded by love for a white city's wall

**O**sgiliath's protector in Rivendell

**R**esisting, but weakly, the luring Ring call

**O**ne Ring's lust is death's final knell

**M**astered by power, so failed in his quest

**I**sildur's true heir, by the same fate fell

**R**auros's foam now bears him to rest.


	7. Faramir

**Faramir**

**F**ate met two hobbits in Ithilien wood

**A**rmed with a bow and questioning speech

**R**esisting the lure as his brother should

**A**iding the Ring-bearer at Sam's beseech

**M**astering power, so his city might stand

**I**sildur's Bane, he lets slip from his hand

**R**ue not the deed that brought down the Black Land.


	8. Galadriel

**A/N: This one is for JediDragonRider; thank you for the suggestion. – Sauron Gorthaur**

* * *

**Galadriel**

**G**aladrim's Queen with hair golden bright

**A**ncient in elf years, in wisdom, in lore

**L**ady of Lorien, Lady of Light

**A**iding the questers in defeating Mordor

**D**ressed in pure white, a Ring shines from her hand

**R**efusing dark power to pass in her test

**I**n so doing gives up her fair land

**E**nding the Ring years for worst or for best

**L**eave now Lothlorien, sail into the West.


	9. Theoden

**A/N: This one is for Isotope-238. – Sauron Gorthaur**

* * *

**Théoden**

**T**ree bent in winter, shrouded in white

**H**eeding dark snake-words that chase away light

**E**orl's kindred in darkness are falling.

**O**nly Greyhame is freedom recalling.

**D**eath on the battle field, but not in dark halls

**E**nd wrought of honor when bold Snowmane falls

**N**ew Ever Mind blossoms near Meduseld walls.


	10. Bilbo

**A/N: This one is dedicated to Tia Paes for the PM suggestion. – Sauron Gorthaur**

* * *

**Bilbo**

**B**irthday Eleventy-one ends in surprise

**I**n a flash of light and vanishing host

**L**eft a small, golden ring, which proved its demise

**B**oarded a grey ship for Elvenhome coast

**O**n goes the Road between the Sea and the skies.


	11. Samwise

**A/N: I would first like to thank all my anonymous reviewers: Elf Reborn, Emily, and Almost Irish. Thanks for the much appreciated comments. Since I have had two requests for Sam, here is his acrostic, thanks to Booknerd101 and JediDragonRider. – Sauron Gorthaur**

* * *

**Samwise**

**S**on of the Gaffer, grower of flowers

**A**bruptly thrown in 'mongst Middle-Earth's powers

**M**ost loyal to Frodo to follow his path

**W**atch out, crafty Sméagol, for the "fat hobbit's" wrath.

**I**n the end of all things, midst Orodruin fire

**S**tood by his master as was his desire

**E**lanor and mallorn gleam gold in the Shire.


	12. Meriadoc

**A/N: This poem is for jedininjamellomaster; thanks for the review. - Sauron Gorthaur**

* * *

**Meriadoc**

**M**aster of Buckland's courageous son

**E**nlisting Sam's help to learn of the Ring

**R**eaching the forest by all told to shun

**I**sengard falls before ent and halfling

**A**longside Eorlingas riding to war

**D**ernhelm is saved by a holbytlan's blade

**O**f hobbits, the tallest, he'll go down in lore

**C**onspiracies are unmasked and legends are made.


	13. Eowyn

**A/N: Since I have received several requests from the readers of "In Honor of LOTR" to do acrostic poems from _The Silmarillion_, I have now posted "In Memory of the Silmarils" for you. Check it out and leave a review, if you're interested. This poem is for WUMCSkilletFan and InkWeaverabc. – Sauron Gorthaur**

* * *

**Éowyn**

**E**omund's daughter mourned a crumbling Mark

**O**vershadowed by Isengard's treachery dark.

**W**ishing her uncle to the peril would hark

**Y**oung and fair, wind blows golden hair

**N**ow Aragorn's face love and sadness both spark.


	14. Arwen

**A/N: I would like to especially thank Aria Breuer for all her helpful comments and for catching grammatical mistakes in this poem.**

**This poem is dedicated to Hazelmallorn, Nuingarien, and InkWeaverabc. Thank you all for the suggestion of "Arwen".**

**I would also like to thank my anonymous reviewer, lotrcrazygirl Emily. Thanks for the compliments – I appreciate the time you took to review my poetry. And yes, I will definitely be doing characters from _The Children of Húrin_ in my _Silmarillion_ collection. Hannon le, mellyn. – Sauron Gorthaur**

* * *

**Arwen**

**A**ragorn glimpsed a dream; Tinúviel

**R**ight from the past, gracing fair Rivendell.

**W**oman of twilight, the Evenstar bears

**E**xchanged, in her place Frodo lays down his cares

**N**o longer immortal, the King's fate she shares.


	15. Gandalf

**A/N: This poem is dedicated to Aria Breuer and Inkweaverabc. – Sauron Gorthaur**

* * *

**Gandalf**

**G**rey pilgrim, grey wanderer, why did you fall?

**A**ges of wisdom your heart could recall

**N**o longer your laughter or scolding we'll hear

**D**ark fire consumed you and left us in fear

**A**lone in Moria, the shadow your tomb

**L**ight from your staff shall not guide us through gloom

**F**ly, you fools, and weep for this doom.


	16. Peregrin

**A/N: Wow, thank you so much, readers! I never imagined that this poetry collection would acquire 100 reviews, so thanks. I appreciate all the comments, advice, and encouragement. **

**I'd like to especially thank my two anonymous reviewers, Arien Arlorwen and the guest reviewer. Thank you for your reviews. To answer your questions Arien, in the "Boromir" poem, I meant that Boromir is Isildur's true heir in spirit, in that Boromir makes the same mistake that Isildur does by trying to take the Ring rather than allowing it to be destroyed. And in the "Bilbo" poem, the line about the Ring's demise was about how Bilbo's ability and willingness to give up the Ring of his own will led to the Ring's destruction. It was a pretty monumental thing for a Ring-bearer of sixty years to do, and I wanted to show how important that seemingly small act was in that line of the poem. And in answer to the guest reviewer's question, yes, Dernhelm is the name that Éowyn takes when she's disguised as a Rider in the books. I don't believe that name is ever mentioned in the movies though. I hope that answers your questions – thanks for asking!**

**By far, Pippin was the most requested character for the next poem, so thank you to Lyrical Ballads, Maethorelen, Aria Breuer, Inkweaverabc, Booknerd101, and the anonymous reviewer for inspiring "Peregrin". Enjoy! – Sauron Gorthaur**

* * *

**Peregrin**

**P**aladin's son made a company of three

**E**ven the youngest, new courage can find

**R**ing-bearer's cousin joins the Ring company

**E**scaping captive leaves a leaf brooch behind

**G**aze of the Dark Lord brings a hobbit's heart fear

**R**uler of Gondor a new Guard will require

**I**n Halls of the Dead, he must save Faramir

**N**ew Captain of hobbits scours the Shire


	17. Smeagol

**A/N: Thank you to my anonymous readers, tara and Mirelien. Thanks for reading and reviewing – it is much appreciated, and I'm glad you enjoyed the poems. Cheers! – Sauron Gorthaur**

* * *

**Sméagol**

**S**neaky hobbit stole it from us, the Baggins of the Shire!

**M**aster protects us now, and our guidance he'll require.

**E**ven so, my precious, we could lead him to Her lair;

**A**fter he betrayed us, that would be a fate most fair.

_**G**__ollum_, _gollum_, but the fat one would know.

**O**nly if he makes it, precious; we're a vengeful foe.

**L**isten! Hush, my precious – they wake, and we must go.


End file.
